


Black Fades Gray [DISCONTINUED]

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Series: Black Fades Gray [DISCONTINUED] [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A few breaks from canon, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, But don't worry no prego porn, I just like writing about pregnancy, I'm a hypocrite, Lots of it., Multi, My characters are Mary Sues help me!, Self-Insert, Sex, Underage Pregnancy, adding more tags soon, dirty fantasies, i don't know wut that is tho, i fail, moar smut, occasional gore, once again, sorry - Freeform, sry these tags are all lowercase, stahp saying words, well eventual smut that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a girl named Sierra Kowalski and her WACky ADventURES ehuuh~ Rated Explicit just in case things get really flucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

Hello, everyone! This is my new fanfic you’ve all been waiting for…THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Showering was a blast for Sierra, it was a chance for her to unwind. She loved showering. It was her jam. Her short blond hair was getting drenched as she opened her forest green eyes and stepped out of the showers.

She dried her hair and bound back her C-cups. Sierra then put on her uniform and put her hair up into a side ponytail, letting some of her hair go free.

“Aaaah, that was so refreshing!” she said.

A girl with russet brown hair up in a bun, pale blue eyes, and an eye patch over her left eye sat next to her.

‘Hello, Sierra, are you recovering yet?” she said.

Her name was Bianca Strauss. She was a independent girl with a strong heart and good intentions.

“I’m…doing…fine.” Sierra said, as she put on a pair of round goggles, putting them above her eyes.

“Very good. Hey, do you even remember what happened last week?”

“Um…”

**FLASHBACK**

Blood and dead soldiers were littered everywhere, the sky was a pale orange, flames and sparks were flying as a near-dead Sierra was limping around, covered in blood and scars. Her eyes were tearing up at the horrible sight.

“Fuck…I can’t go on…I’m hurting…fuck this cruel world. Why do Titans exist?” Sierra angrily stated, before collapsing on the ground unconscious.

She woke up in the infirmary, covered in bandages, and still hurting after a Titan almost shattered her ribcage, it would’ve killed her if it succeeded. Next to her, were her sisters, Sally and Sora.

“Are you okay?” Sally asked.

“I…um…no, not really.” She replied.

“Well, get some rest, you’ve been through a lot.” Sora stated.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

“Yeah.” Sierra said.

“Well, we have a big day ahead of us, so finish what you’re doing and catch up with the others.” Bianca said.

~xX End of chapter Xx~


	2. Denial (sry shitty title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moar random bullshit.

A cute, brown-haired brown-eyed, 23-year-old girl named Mira walked by the two and said;

“Hello, Strauss, Kowlaski.” she said.

“Hello!” they both replied.

Then, Sierra remembered something.

Sierra screamed “SHIT!”

“What is it?” Bianca said, a bit panicked.

“I can’t keep track of anything, I need to go talk with Taylor and Eren. It’s something about love. I need to use the tips Jarvis (AN: the leader of the squad Sierra is in) taught me.”

“C’mon, Sierra, his tips are terrible. Me and Levi almost broke up because of his advice.” Mira replied

“That’s what you may think, but…I think me and Armin have something in common.” Sierra stated.

‘Hah, suit yourself!” Mira said as she walked away from the two.

They both just stood there.

They then caught up with the other girls, who were heading to the mess hall.

A feminine voice came from behind both of them

“Hello, Sierra and Bianca.” 

They looked behind.

It was Mikasa Ackerman.

“Hey! Howzitgoin’!” Sierra said cheerfully.

Mikasa remained silent.

“Hey, are ya’ deaf.” Sierra added.

“Oh, sorry.” Mikasa apologized.

They headed towards the building and ate.

~xX END OF CHAPTER Xx~


	3. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't really count as smut, right?

AN: Sorry about the hiatus. I ran out of inspiration since the story is complete and utter shit. And I also realized that I spelled Sierra’s last name wrong! Haha dun kill me!

After that, they all did their own thing. Sierra went to go see the two boys.

One boy, whose name was Taylor (Sierra never knew his last name) was standing next to Eren. Taylor had platinum blond hair with one part going down to his collarbone, with light brown eyes and pale skin. He wasn’t like the other people. He was in love with someone that wasn’t white. Ceri Adams to be exact. She was one of the only black people in existence (AN: RACIAL DIVERSITY FTW). She was often blasted because the color of her skin. Nobody really liked her all that much. Taylor treated her like she was the dominating amount of white people roaming the walls.

“Hey, Si!” Taylor said.

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that! I’m not 9 anymore! You don’t need to comfort me.” Sierra stated.

“Hey, sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Taylor said.

“It’s just…”

**FLASHBACK**

Sparks flew out of the flaming house as a young Sierra was limping around, falling faint from the fumes. A fire had started in her home shortly after her mother and Sora were returning home. Her father had died from the fire after attempting to save Sierra and Sally. Suddenly, a shadowed figure, which looked male, climbed into the house’s window. He took the two girls and ran to the window, and jumped out of the window. He laid the two down on the ground, and said;

“You kids don’t need to worry now. You’re both still alive.” The man looked down on the two young girls and added “The name’s Jarvis. I’m part of the Survey Corps. ’member to thank me later.” and with that, he walked away, leaving nothing but the recurring memory.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

“Hey, don’t you remember that it was also the story about how you and Jarvis met?” Eren said.

“Yeah, I get these memories whenever someone mentions something about my past.” Sierra replied.

“So, your feelings about Ceri, Taylor? And Eren, I heard something about Mikasa?”

Eren blushed and walked away, embarrassed.

“I think he does have feelings for her, but he just doesn’t have the balls to admit it.” Ceri walked over to the two.

“I bet. Anyway…I wrote this story about the two getting it on.” Sierra held up a small book.

Taylor took the book from Sierra’s hand. He opened up the book to see this;

xxx

“His erection was starting to poke out of his underwear.

“My, Eren, you really got something! How come?” Mikasa said seductively, rubbing his groin.

Eren’s hard member finally broke free. His cock was dripping with pre-cum as Mikasa gave it a wet, sloppy kiss, and started to suck on the head.

Eren let out a moan as she started to stroke the shaft.

Mikasa soon took as much as she could into her mouth, her eyes watering from how much was in her mouth.

Eren blushed as red as a tomato and started letting out moans of extreme pleasure.”

xxx

And stopped there. He dropped the book in confusion and trauma.

“Why…would you write that…?” Taylor whimpered.

“I just think they should frickle frackle already.” Sierra replied.

“Gimme dat!” Ceri said, picking up the brown book.

She read; 

xxx

“The experience was so much for him. Suddenly, he shouted;

“Uhhn, sweet_I’M GONNA_” Eren’s sentence was cut off by a loud, animalistic roar as he released himself into Mikasa’s mouth.

“Hehe, Eren, you’re weak.” Mikasa said, pushing him onto the bed.

“Why did you…say that? Am I not good enough?” Eren asked, worried.

“I…love you…Eren.” she said.

They started to make out passionately on the warm mattress, both of them feeling hot.

“Eren…I…want you…I need…you…” Mikasa said.

 

Eren took off her harness and clothes so she was only wearing her underwear. Eren planted several kisses on her neck and collarbone which made Mikasa let out an innocent, soft moan.”

xxx

And stopped there.

“What the fuck, Sierra?” Ceri gave the book to Sierra.

They both walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't really count as smut, right?


	4. Overlook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumped headfirst into the action. Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello, everyone. Sorry for the infrequent updates. I’m just so busy with family and life, so it’s hard to push out these chapters so fast! If I did that on a daily basis, we wouldn’t even be scratching the surface because I’m going to make this story really long. I’m planning about…100 chapters just kidding lol. But still, it’s going to be long! And we’ll get to the real stuff soon! Here we go!
> 
> ALSO ONE MORE THING I CANT GET MY MIND OFF OF ACTUAL OFFICIAL EREMIKA SMUT YES ITS FUCKING OFFICIAL I CAN DIE IN PEACE NOW!

Sierra picked up the book. She uttered;

“Cholera te dwa ... (1)”

She turned her back and walked away. She then heard a noise from behind her back. She looked over. It was Jarvis.

Jarvis was a medium-sized 27-year-old man. He had long black hair which was usually fastened in a ponytail with a white ribbon. He had hazel-colored eyes, with a pair of oval-shaped glasses. He was a bit scrawny, but he did have some muscle build-up. He eyed over Sierra, adjusting his glasses so he could see the blond clearly. He turned around and said;

“Hello, Sierra. I see you’re doing fine…how are you doing? Can I see that?” He said.

“No! Taylor and Ceri already saw it, and they were disgusted!” Sierra replied in an angry tone.

“Come on! I wanna see it!” Jarvis responded.

“ugh, Fine! Go be a stupid brat about it. It won’t help you!” Sierra said, handing the book to the eager man.

“Hm…So far, so good…Um…can I take this up to my room with me?” Jarvis asked.

“Um…Okay…I don’t know what you’re planning to do with it…” Sierra said.  
“Haha, thanks!” Jarvis ran away with the book.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A week had passed. Today was the day. Everyone would be going on a very large expedition, this was Sierra’s 4th.

Taylor and a girl who looked Asian walked over to Sierra. Sierra thought it was very strange for another Asian to live in this world. Mikasa had always told her about how scarce non-white people were. This girl’s name was Chunmao Ling. She was a very friendly Chinese girl with black hair done up in buns, brown eyes and pale skin. Sierra always thought she had a very unusual obsession with the abnormal.

“Hello. It is nice to see you again today, Sierra.” she said.  
“Hey! What’s up!” Sally and Sora said cheerfully.

“Nothing much.” Taylor said.

“Hello. Kowalski. Come here. I need to tell you something” a voice said. Sierra looked over. It was Levi.

Sierra gave a salute as he walked over to her. She tried her best not to giggle at his 5’3-ness. She succeeded, although she could only hold it back as an awkward grin.

“Could you please stop grinning every time I walk over to you? It’s becoming a habit of yours.” he said, in his stern, sexy voice.

“Yes, sir.” Sierra responded.

“Okay, if you survive this expedition, come to my office. I need you to do something for me.” Levi said.

Sierra agreed.

Later………

Wind blew against Sierra’s blond hair as she put on her goggles. It was windy. Using the 3DMG would be difficult and dangerous, as the heavy wind would make everyone spiral out of control and hit something. But everyone had to risk it.

Sierra rode on her horse, Cherry, as everyone went into the forest. She always had recurring memories of that place. She put her life on the line during that treacherous Female Titan expedition.

“Here we go…” Sierra said, in a badass tone.

Mira rode up to Sierra.

“Hey. Getting windy in these parts, huh? Hmm…Pandora’s pretty fast with her hooves.” Mira said, as she rode up ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow. Pretty long compared to the other chapters. I haven’t really pushed out the chapters fast enough. I’ll try to have more frequent updates…
> 
> 1: "Cholera te dwa" is Polish for "Damn those two"


	5. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATES! Yay! Frequent updates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another update! I think I’m gonna try to pull out more chapters faster. I think I might even make 2 chptrs a day just kidding lol. Also, I got banned from Miiverse for 2 weeks, so no Tomodachi updates…sorry! I can’t understand why I get suspended at random…fuck.
> 
> 私もたわごと...私は笑...これは楽しいです...吸う...理解することはできません。 Google翻訳は楽しいです！
> 
> I can't even understand...shit...I suck...haha...this is fun. Google translate is fun!

Sierra rode through the woods. Dust was picking up behind Cherry’s legs as she caught up with the others.

“Shit…This wind…” Sierra uttered as she spotted a titan.

With two clicks, Sierra flew into the air. The wind didn’t really affect the functioning of the maneuvering gear all that much. Sierra latched onto the titan’s back, the speed of her move on the 13-meter humanoid countering the hard breeze. Before the titan could react, Sierra targeted the nape of the neck, with a bat of an eye, she slashed the neck of the being, causing it to flop to the ground, dead.

She mounted Cherry again. Everyone was in full adrenaline mode. She caught up with the rest of her fellow squad members, Sally, Sora, Ceri, Taylor, Bianca, and Chunmao. Sora and Sally rode faster. The breeze was getting colder, yet softer. It was about November, so times were cold and wet. It only made sense.

The sun had started to appear from the gray clouds. Everyone had been waiting for the bright yellow ball of light to appear to give them sunlight. It had looked like it was a dark late afternoon, but it was pretty early in the morning. 9:00 to be exact. Everyone had now been ready to set their mounts aside and fight the wave of titans. Levi and Mira were the first to launch into the air to kick some titan ass!

“Let’s do this…” Mira said.

Levi remained silent.

Mira latched onto a tree to narrowly escape a titan’s grip. Mira then sighed in relief.

“That was close…one could only imagine what’s going on in a titan’s belly.” Mira said.

Levi pushed Mira off of a tree. Mira was fast enough to latch onto the tree. Mira held her tongue so she wouldn’t yell at him, because she knew it would piss him off to some extent.

“Mira! That’s dangerous! Don’t do that! I want to protect you! Don’t fuck around like that! It could’ve gotten you killed!” Levi barked.

“Sorry!” I couldn’t risk getting eaten!” Mira said.

“You could’ve been eaten if you did!” Levi replied, while carrying Mira.

Mira was a pretty big girl. She was amazed that Levi could carry 207lbs. He was really short in stature. He was 5’3, while Mira was 5’6.

“Well what you’re doing right now is pretty dangerous.” Mira said in a huffy tone.

Levi just uttered “Tch…”

“This is gonna be a long one, isn’t it?” Mira said.

xX end of chapter Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Chapters everywhere! I told you there would be more frequent updates! See! I can keep promises! Bye!
> 
> One more thing…penisu.


	6. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killed off one of my characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had wrote this chapter already, but I forgot to save it, but I was able to retrieve the file, but then my house’s breaker crapped out and I lost everything. Sorry!

It was now 12:00PM. Taylor and Ceri were walking along a trail of dead bodies. Several had their bottom halves missing, some had been crushed in a grotesque fashion, some were impaled, but then…they found it…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jarvis slowly walked through a trail of bloodied corpses. He set off to join the others, but just as he got off the ground, he heard an ear-splitting scream.

Jarvis lost his balance, causing him to topple to the ground like a lifeless rag doll. He was alright, but curiosity had struck him like a lightning bolt. Jarvis picked up the gear that had been ripped from his belt and fastened it back into it’s place.

He bolted through the trees to see a crying Ceri around a heap of bodies. Levi, Mira, and the others were scanning the area, identifying who the bodies were of. Her tears were staining the ground next to the body of a female. She had mangled light brown hair with lifeless blue eyes. Jarvis instantly recognized the girl. It was……………………………….......

 

 

 

 

Bianca…

Her body was covered in gashes of all shapes and sizes, her ribcage was visible from a large hunk of the torso missing, she had several broken bones and ribs, the sight made Jarvis want to vomit.

xX end of chapter Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Poor Bianca!


	7. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Pushin’ out more chapters by the minute! Sorry, just…I’m just so excited about this whole thing with me pulling out more chapters! Yeah! Also, this chapter contains extreme gore and cannibalism THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING

Ceri felt her dark skin tremble with fear and trauma. Taylor put his arm around her, comforting her. Jarvis walked over to the corpse, just then, Sora caught the smell of fresh blood. Sora slowly inched her way to Bianca’s corpse. Sora picked up her leg and ran to an unknown area.

Sora started munching on the leg and a large psycho smile stretched across her face as she chewed on the severed limb. Blood was oozing from her smile as her blood-caked teeth munched down on the calf. Sora let out a pleased laugh as she bit down into the leg.

“Where did Sora go?” Mira asked to Levi.

“I’m pretty sure she went down there.” Levi said as he pointed to the area where Sora ran to.

“Wait…what the hell is she doing with that leg? Is she…eating it? Levi! Take a gander at this!” Mira said as she grabbed Levi’s arm.

“I didn’t say I_ ah!” Levi yelped as Mira pulled him over to where Sora was laughing manically while continuing to eat the limb she had torn off of Bianca’s corpse.

“KOWALSKI! PUT THAT LEG DOWN AND GET THE HELL OVER HERE!” Levi shouted.

Sora looked over to the raven-haired man with her vibrant green eyes like that one zombie from “Resident Evil” and let out an evil laugh which could be heard throughout the forest.

“You…found…me…” Sora uttered as she slowly walked over to the short man and his significant other.

“I’m a little creeped out by this.” Mira said as she took Levi’s hand and ran to the location of Bianca’s lifeless body.

“Get your hands of me, you filthy brat!” Levi said as he ran to the blood-stained Sora.

Levi grabbed the collar of Sora’s shirt and yelled

“Your act disgusted me, you sociopath! You are in big shit, young lady.” Levi said as he grabbed her by the tie and walked over to the others. What he saw was horrifying.

No one was there, except for Jarvis, who was…eating parts of the body.

“What? Jarvis! What do you think you’re doing? You’re going for cannibalism as well? When I’m done with Sierra, you’re coming to my office along with Little Miss Psychopath here!” Levi yelled.

“L-Levi? Oh my god! I’m sorry, mother and father! I’m so…sorry…” Jarvis cried as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Just come on, there’s titans around this area.” Levi said with a sigh of bewilderment.

Jarvis did what he was told.

BOOM!

The three toppled down to the ground as they heard an ear-splitting screech.

“Wh-What the hell was that?” Jarvis yelled.

“Let’s go!” Levi said as the three took off.

When they got a good view of the source of the roar, there stood a titan.

The titan had blond, flat, dead hair with two golden snake eyes. It’s skin was green and scaly with armor, similar to the Armored Titan, on it’s front. It had a long tail, similar to a dinosaur’s with a blond tuft of hair at the end. The titan had the face of a snake with long, sharp fangs lining it’s pink gums. It had sharp claws on it’s hands and feet as well as a few on it’s arms and legs. The titan had feminine features. It was Sierra.

Sierra had transformed into this form several times.

“Sierra!” Sora shouted as she cheered and clapped.

The titan ripped through the flesh of other titans who were infatuating the area. It bit down on one titan’s neck like a vampire, others, ripping limbs and chunks of flesh off.

“Oh my god…”Sora said as she watched in awe.

xX end of chapter Xx


	8. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have the computer to myself today! I can write stuff in this chapter until my fingers bleed! But I’m still going to keep it short, but I still don’t know if it’s going to be long or short (Like Levi ehehehehehu~) But we’ll see! Let’s go!

Sierra continued to whip through the titans’ flesh and biting them as well, but Levi was intrigued by the titan’s abilities that it couldn’t do before. 

This was only Sierra’s 2nd time transforming into the “Reptile Titan”, her titan was called, before, she had been taking down soldiers like flies, and had killed half of Mira’s squad. But strangely, the memories of that event were wiped clean from everyone’s minds soon after, except for two, who remembered it like it was yesterday…Sierra and Mira. Although they have never mentioned it. Ever.

Sierra ran through the woods, destroying everything in her way. She felt like she was queen of the world. Just then, she felt pain in her large, scaly back. She let out a loud screech as a man made his way up to the sky, and then back again as he made his way down to her back.

Sierra let out one last screech before the man slashed the nape of her neck. She then fell to the ground, and a large hole had formed.

“Hey, brat. You alive? Sierra?” Levi said before he spotted Jarvis running to Sierra.

Jarvis had climbed up to where Sierra was and squeezed her tightly.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he cried;

“SIERRA! I THOUGHT YOU DIED! SIERRA! I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE SAFE!”

“Tch, crybaby…” Levi said as he walked away.

“Get off of me! I’m okay, although…” Sierra replied.

xX end of chapter Xx


	9. Eren's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so the last chapter was short…but I’m going to have to slow down the pace because I will be working on my other story called “The Ones”, an original story by yours truly!

Everyone was returning back from the forest. Many lives were lost or put in danger, several were injured, and times were going to be rough this time of the month.

Mikasa knelt down next to an injured Eren. She had his left hand clenched between both of hers as she let out a long sigh of depression as she looked into his dark green eyes.

“Okay…Eren…pull yourself together…you have to confess your love to her…but…you need to do it at the right time…and………NOW!”

Eren bolted his lips up to hers, with the kiss melting into a sweet, passionate kiss…

Their lips parted as Mikasa blushed and said…

“E-Eren…what just happened?” Mikasa stuttered.

“I need to ask you a question” Eren said.

“What…What is it…?” Mikasa said.

“Do you love me?” Eren said.

It took a few seconds for Mikasa to answer…but, then, she did…

 

 

 

 

 

“Yes. Yes, I do love you…with all my heart…until the end…” she said.

Mikasa kissed Eren back…

The sun was just starting to set over the horizon as they returned to the walls.

xX end of chapter Xx


	10. Call me Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a maid kink lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I think in a few more chapters will contain smut, so be on the lookout XD I’m such a hypocrite! I say that EreRi is pedophilia, but I guess I have other reasons to hate it though!

“So, about a few days ago…that wasn’t funny. You were too loud and under the influence of alcohol. You are too young to be drinking , you filthy brat.” Levi said. Sierra was in his office, seeing him about her breaking the rules.

“Alright, Levi…what’s my punishment?

“You will have to wear this for the next 24 hours.” Levi said, while holding up a skimpy, black, frilly maid outfit complete with a headband, high heels, and a garter belt.

“Um…you want me to wear that? And plus, why do you keep a maid outfit in your office?” Sierra said with a look of confusion on her face.

“Just in case…” He replied.

“Um…okay…but where am I going to change! I don’t want you to see me naked!” Sierra said.

“In my bedroom.” Levi said.

“Okay-ay…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Sierra shouted.

“It’s either this, or 50 laps.” he replied.

“I’ll do it.” Sierra said, taking the dress and heading to Levi’s bedroom.

Sierra took off her jacket, undid the buckles on her harness, unbuttoned her shirt, took off her boots, then her pants, and her wrappings, so she was only clad in her panties. She then put on the stockings and the garter belt, along with the heels, the dress, and the headband.

Sierra went back into Levi’s office, trying to keep her balance while wearing the heels.

“Why are you making me wear this? It's kind of revealing, don't you think?” Sierra said,

“Start cleaning.” Levi said as he pointed to a pile of cleaning supplies in the corner of the room.

“Okay…” Sierra said as she picked up a mop and bucket. She started cleaning the dirty floor with the mop.

Levi had got a good view of her butt as she bent over to clean the floor. Her blue panties were pleasing to his stone-gray eyes.

Sierra unknowingly shaking her butt in front of him turned him on.

“Nice ass” he thought to himself.

“Okay, I’m done…” Sierra said, putting the mop and the bucket away.

“Okay, now I need you to clean the bathroom” Levi said.

Sierra took the mop and bucket and headed to the bathroom.

Xx 30 minutes later xX

Sierra walked back into Levi’s office.

“I’m finished with the ba-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!” Sierra shouted as blood shot out of her nose like a garden hose on full blast.

There he was. Harness off, open shirt, pants undone, sitting on the desk. Overall sexy pose indeed.

Sierra got up, blood still leaking from her nose.

“U-Um…Levi???” Sierra stuttered.

“No, please. Call me “Master”.” he replied.

“Um…Yes, Master…” Sierra said.

Xx end of chapter xX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh...what will happen next? I wonder!


	11. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay. Capspam ahead…WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT AND SEX! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, STOP READING THIS, OR SKIP THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!

Sierra kept staring at Levi.

“I need you to do something for me.” he said.

“What is that, master?” Sierra replied.

“Sit on my lap.”

Sierra’s green eyes grew big as she walked over to Levi. She settled her self on his lap.

“Kiss me.” he said.

“Okay…but…I still don’t…” Sierra said before she was cut off by a sweet kiss on the lips.

Sierra closed her eyes as the kiss melted into a sweet passionate make-out session.

Levi pinned her down on the desk.

They stopped.

“Now…” Levi said.

“What the_” Sierra was cut off by a single hand on her left breast.

Levi gave her a smirk while his strong hands gripped her breast harder, making her yelp in pain from the force.

He then proceeded to take his other hand and stroke her still-clothed groin, making Sierra moan. The short man looked pleased until Sierra built up the strength to push him away.

“AUUUGH, YOU PEDOPHILE!!! YOU BROUGHT ME INTO THIS JUST SO YOU COULD FRICKLE FRACKLE WITH ME? I CAN’T EVEN…I’m so sorry.” Sierra said.

“I’ve been a bad, bad, bad girl. SPANK ME YOU SEXY, SEXY MAN” Sierra said, as she removed her blue panties seductively, and put two hands on the desk, and positioned herself so her pussy and her tight asshole were spread apart, leaving herself in a provocative pose.

Levi walked over to her and started slapping her fat ass. Moans filled the room as he hit her bottom harder, and harder.

“MORE, MORE, MORE!” Sierra screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her ass started to turn red from the pain as Sierra screamed;

“Więcej (2)!” Sierra yelled in an orgasmic tone. 

He slapped it harder, faster, moans still filling the room.

He seemed to have stopped, after countless minutes.

“Damn, you’re letting it all out, Kowalski, or should I say……..” Levi said.

He came closer to her ear and whispered; “Sierra?” 

He took off his pants and underwear, leaving him naked except for his open shirt.

He placed his hard member on her vagina, and slowly slid it in, making her moan in extreme pleasure.

He thrust deeper until he stopped. His cock slipped out of her wet pussy and then he inserted his hand into her, and started to thrust his hand harder, which left her moaning and squirting all over the place.

“Oh…fuck…Master…I’M…GONNA…CUM!”

“UUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHNNNN. UUUUUUHNNNNN, HAAAHUUH.” Sierra yelled as she climaxed, white, translucent fluid ran down Levi’s hand.

He licked his hand clean.

He let her calm down from her orgasm, and then he stuffed his still-wet hand into her ass, which left her screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure. He rammed his hard, throbbing member into her hole, with Sierra moaning like an animal.

Levi rammed his stiff cock deeper into her ass, with Sierra letting out screams of pure ecstasy, grunts, and moans from both of them.

Levi grunted and grabbed onto the top of her dress, pulling it down so her breasts were exposed, and started vigorously playing with them.

“Aah, hah…Sierra…I’m…ahh…gonna…AAAAAAGHHHH” Levi moaned as he reached his peak, spilling himself into Sierra’s stretched asshole.

His dick slipped out of her ass. Breathing heavily, Levi collapsed on the floor, still naked. Sierra did the same, with her ass in the air. Semen and a tiny bit of blood came dripping out of her anus-hole.

“…nnn…hah…Oh…sweet…Mother…” Sierra said, breathing heavily from the experience.

“But…Miranda…your relationship…it’s gonna go…up…in…flames…” Sierra added.

“I won’t worry about her. She doesn’t even know. But soon enough…It will go up in flames.” Levi replied.

Levi kissed Sierra on the forehead.

She caressed his face.

“Kocham cię”(I love you, once again, Google translate.) Sierra said.

“But, only this once, I will have feelings for you.” she added.

“I understand.” Levi said.

They both got up.

“Do you mind if I sleep in your bed with you?” Sierra said, picking up her panties, and putting them back on.

“No.” Levi replied, putting his uniform back on.

Xx end of chapter xX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...
> 
> (2): "More" in Polish.


	12. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Levi's acting a bit OOC in this. I can make up for that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay. Work on “The Ones” has been slow lately, but I’m pretty sure that story will get more frequent updates as I go along. I’m sure I’ll come up with new ideas soon. But, for now, please enjoy BFG.

The next day, Levi was working in his office as usual. Whenever he wasn’t fighting, he would sit in his office all day. But then…Sierra’s predictions came true, as a very irate, agitated, enraged, and overall losing-her-shit Mira came into the room.

“YOU UNGRATEFUL, PIECE OF SHIT, ASSHOLE, SON-OF-A-BITCH BASTARD! JARVIS TOLD ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY, YOU TWO-TIMING PRICK!” Mira screamed as she threw a vase at Levi, hitting his head.

“Mira! What did you just say to me?” Levi yelled, touching the blood that had been drawn.

“YOU CHEATED ON ME, YOU ASSHAT!” Mira screamed. “I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY WE’RE EVEN TOGETHER ANYMORE! WE’RE THROUGH!” Mira stormed out of the room.

Before Levi could do anything, Mira slammed the door behind her, almost breaking the hinges.

“……What have I done? I’ve made a fool of myself…I’m such an idiot…” Levi uttered, tears filling his silver eyes.

Tears had started streaming down his pale face as he quietly sobbed in a pathetic attempt to keep quiet.

“I’m…such an idiot…” Levi sobbed.

He cupped his hands over his face as he finally let out a loud whine and sobbed louder.

Levi’s loud sobbing caught the attention of Jarvis. He slowly opened the door to see Levi with his head hung low and a gash on his forehead.

“Levi? Are you…crying? This is unlike you! What’s gotten into you?” he said in a worried tone.

“Mira just broke up with me! I thought Mira would forgive me right away! She just…ended our relationship like that…Mira…why…” Levi cried.

“Hey! Don’t cry! Everything’s okay.” Jarvis said holding him in his arms.

“Why did you tell her? That was supposed to be a secret!” Levi said.

“She was wondering about the noises coming from your office yesterday. Eren had asked her about the noises, and then she asked me and…I’m pretty sure you know the rest…” Jarvis said. “Now we need to cover that wound. You’re bleeding!”

**that night…**

All the girls were sitting in a circle on the floor.

“Alright, time for a game of Truth or Dare!” Sasha said.

“Me first! Me first!” Sierra shouted.

“We need to spin the bottle first, silly!” Sasha replied.

The bottle had landed on Sierra.

“Okay, Truth or Dare?” Sasha asked.

“Truth…” Sierra said.

“What is it?” Ceri said.

“Okay, here we go…I lost my virginity to Levi yesterday!!” Sierra said.

Everyone froze and paused their conversations, leaving everyone in dead silence. Everyone stared at Sierra.

Mikasa was the first to open her mouth after Sierra had said that.

“You…” She stuttered.

“You lost your virginity to……who?” Sally uttered.

“Levi???” Sora said.

“You do know how old he is, right?” Ymir said.

“34! He’s 34! How could you not know this?” Ceri shouted.

Everyone went crazy and went into inaudible conversations.

Sierra had started a controversy!

Xx end of chapter xX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Levi! :(


	13. Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh, boy. I’m not going to be the best fanfic writer, not the worst, like worst, as in the “My Immortal” and “The adventures of Dark Yagami,” league, but somewhere in between. I’m such a hypocrite DX

Mira quietly sat on her bed. She started to feel regretful after what happened. It was too late now. She and Levi had already made their break-up final.

Tears slowly streamed down her pallid cheeks. The tears stained the sheets as Mira flopped down on the mattress, her pillow muffling her endless sobbing.

“I’ve made such a mistake! I’m such a brainless moron! I’m such a monster!!!!” Mira cried, her words muffled by the tear-stained pillow.

“Why did I even think about throwing a vase at someone who’s a higher rank than me? I’m so stupid!” Mira sobbed.

Her chocolate brown hair was spread out on the pillow as Mira’s crying became progressively louder. Her heavyset body laid smoothly on the ruined sheets.

“Um…Mira? Are you okay?” A girl said, walking over to Mira.

“Go away, Brooke! I don’t need your input!” Mira yelled, pushing the blond away.

“No! Mira? Are you feeling alright? What’s wrong?” Brooke said.

“I just broke up with Levi. He cheated on me…that…BASTARD!” Mira said before punching a wall, venting out the rest of the anger inside her. She then collapsed onto the floor in a pile of translucent, salty, water-like, liquid.

Brooke picked her up and hugged her.

“That’s right. Let it all out…” Brooke cooed.

“I feel a bit better now. Thanks.” Mira said.

“You’re welcome!” Brooke said with a smile.

Mira quietly laid down in her bed, still crying a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now night time. Sierra was under her sheets as the girls talked about that whole thing Sierra had told them about.

“Why would you do that?!” Ceri yelled.

“Listen, guys. I only did that because he asked me to! I didn’t want to be a rape victim. I don’t think I was obliged, though! But he just decided to…oh my god…he was an animal! God, I never knew he was into anal!” Sierra exclaimed.

Everyone had their mouths hanging open.

“Y-You e-enjoyed i-it?” one girl said.

“Yeah…damn…” Sierra said.

Everyone had cupped their hands in their face.

“What?” Sierra said.

Xx end of chapter xX


	14. (not so) Pleasant Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so I may have to slow down the pace with this. Alright, now don’t panic, I don’t know how many updates I’m going to push out. I even end up posting 2 chapters a day! Save me, Jesus! I also have to go to my niece’s birthday party later, so I’m going to update this as quick as possible.

A week had passed. The “Levi banging Sierra” controversy had started dying down. Mira had decided it was about time to try to patch things up with Levi.

“Um…excuse me…Levi?” Mira said. “Listen, I’m sorry about what happened. Can we make up?”

“…What? I…Mira? What are you doing here? You want to…? Sure…that was a mistake. I didn’t have control over myself…I’m sorry too.” Levi said. He got up and hugged Mira.

“Thank you…” Mira said.

They kissed.

“Can we forget all of this happened?” Mira asked.

“Yeah, whatever.” Levi said.

“I’m sorry for calling you terrible things and leaving a nasty gash on your forehead. I just get really cranky when someone pisses me off.” Mira said.

“Tch…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sierra sat quietly on the ground. Intense thoughts danced around her head as she slowly inched her hands to her head, and clenching her head with her slender fingers. Strands of pure gold covered her hands as she let out a small yelp.

She clenched her fingers harder into her head like she was trying to crush her skull. Tears streamed down her face and she let out another yelp.

Sierra screeched like a banshee with a megaphone. She flopped onto the ground so her knees were touching the cold dirt. Sierra screamed as images of animals and children being tortured and raped, a simple chair in the middle of a dark room, the images of friends and loved ones being murdered flashed through her head.

Sierra screamed louder.

Her screams of agony caught the attention of many.

“What is Sierra doing?” “Is she okay?” “Sierra? Are you okay?” were some of the things she heard in the crowd of people surrounding her.

Tears soaked the ground as she flopped onto the dirt. She then blacked out.

**FLASHBACK**

Sierra and Sally were returning from the market. They opened the door to find a naked Sora with her head hung over their mother’s dead body.

“Mama? Mama? Mama, stop looking at me like that, mama.” Sora said.

Tears streamed down Sierra and Sally’s cheeks as a look of fear and trauma washed over both of their young faces.

A demented smile crossed her face as she looked up to her two sisters.

“You’re both free…” Sora uttered.

“S-Sora? Wh-What did you…do?” Sally stuttered.

Sora just laughed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sierra woke up in cold sweat on the floor of the girl’s barracks. A pillow had been set under her head. Two blobs hovered over her as her eyesight started to take focus again, revealing two girls. Sally and Sasha.

“What…What happened?” Sierra groaned.

“You blacked out!” Sasha exclaimed.

Sierra got up.

“Ugh…I feel so tired…” Sierra said groggily.

Xx end of chapter xX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit...


	15. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: omg I feel like including smut in one of the next chapters…I’m sorry if this story is terrible. I’m only a kid...and writing a taboofic. Aw, who am I kidding? I like including disturbing content in my stories. It’s a thing.

Eren shut his forest green eyes and tried to shut out the inaudible speeches in the large room. He took a deep breath and tried to think happy thoughts, mostly about Mikasa, whom he had been dating for about a week now. He had promised Mikasa they would meet in the basement later. They would have to leave at different times to avoid people from suspecting a thing.

“Come on, Eren…think happy thoughts…TITANS! Ugh…what about Mikasa? Yes, think about your girlfriend instead of titans for once, you idiot…” Eren thought.

Eren thought about her beautiful, delicate face, her pretty ink-colored hair, her charcoal-colored eyes, her soft, pink lips. Eren sighed in joy as his tan cheeks were washed over with a faint pink.

“Ah…” Eren sighed. His happy thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

“Eren?” the boy said.

“Oh…Armin…” Eren muttered.

“Are you okay?” Armin said.

“I-I’m fine.” Eren stuttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikasa sat quietly on one of the spare mattresses she set out in the basement.

“Eren will be here any minute now. I’ve been waiting for almost half an hour now.” Mikasa thought.

Suddenly, the door slowly creaked open.

“Eren…” Mikasa whispered.

Xx end of chapter xX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are my chapters so short?


	16. Trust and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex ^v^ Eremika is love Eremika is life. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay. Capspam ahead…WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT AND SEX! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, STOP READING THIS, OR SKIP THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!

“Mikasa?” Eren said.

Mikasa got up from the mattress.

“Hello, Eren. I’ve been waiting for you.” Mikasa said.

“Oh. But why are we in the basement? Pretty peculiar place to meet up.” Eren said with a sceptical look on his face.

“Eren…I need to ask you a question…” Mikasa said.

“Um…sure. Don’t see why not.” Eren replied.

“Eren…”

 

 

 

 

 

“Will you take my virginity?” Mikasa asked.

Eren’s face grew redder than Sora’s hair tie.

“WH-WHAT?!?!?!” Eren stuttered loudly. “Mikasa? Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden? I don’t want to risk getting you pregnant! We would both get kicked out of the_”

Mikasa put a single finger on his lips.

“Shh, shh…” Mikasa said…

“I…I love you, but can we just wait until the titans are gone, and when we get married?” Eren said in a panicked tone.

“Don’t worry…I don’t care if I end up carrying your offspring. I’ll be happy to be a mother!” Mikasa said with a faint smile. “So…Eren…will you take my virginity? The consequences don’t matter. As long as I’m a happy girl.”

“…Whatever…let’s begin…”

He caressed her face as Mikasa gave Eren a loving stare before he passionately kissed her on the lips.

“Are you OK? Do you need me to do anything?” Eren said, taking off his clothes.

“No…I’m just…oh…my…how I want you…” Mikasa replied.

“I still can’t believe this is happening to me. I’ve always thought of you as family…but…” Mikasa said, pinning Eren against the wall.

Eren managed to whimper; “M-Mikasa…”

His erection was starting to poke out of his underwear.

“My, Eren, you really got something! How come?” Mikasa said seductively, rubbing his groin.

Eren’s hard member finally broke free. His cock was dripping with pre-cum as Mikasa gave it a wet, sloppy kiss, and started to suck on the head.

Eren let out a moan as she started to stroke the shaft.

XXXX

Sierra was peeking through the crack of the door. She had her hand under her skirt and was using two fingers to massage her clit as she watched Mikasa give Eren a blowjob.

“So…hot…” Sierra uttered. She had taken off her panties and had watched them.

XXXX

Mikasa soon took as much as she could into her mouth, her eyes watering from how much was in her mouth.

Eren blushed as red as a tomato and started letting out moans of extreme pleasure.

The experience was so much for him. Suddenly, he shouted;

“Uhhn, sweet_I’M GONNA_” Eren’s sentence was cut off by a loud, animalistic roar as he released himself into Mikasa’s mouth.

“Hehe, Eren, you’re weak.” Mikasa said, pushing him onto the bed.

“Why did you…say that? Am I not good enough?” Eren asked, worried.

“I…love you…Eren.” she said.

They started to make out passionately on the warm mattress, both of them feeling hot.

“Eren…I…want you…I need…you…” Mikasa said.

XXXX

Sierra had two of her fingers inside of her pussy. She moaned as her fingers went deeper.

“I…knew they would end up fucking…ahhn~” Sierra muttered under her breath.

She started squirting all over the floor.

XXXX

Eren took off her harness and clothes so she was only wearing her underwear. Eren planted several kisses on her neck and collarbone which made Mikasa let out an innocent, soft moan.

He bit into the nape of her neck, leaving a bright purple bruise that would cause questioning from others. He left soft kisses on her breasts and started to tickle one of her nipples with his tongue.

“Hah, huh…Eren_HAAH.” Mikasa moaned.

Eren slowly inserted his middle finger into her sex, softly penetrating her tight vagina, all while continuing playing with Mikasa’s nipples.

“Are you sure do you want me to do it? It’s going to hurt” Eren asked.

“Yes…Just…put it in already” Mikasa replied.

Eren placed his large, throbbing member at her entrance, and slowly inserted it in her womanhood.

“uh…” Eren moaned softly

Luckily, it’s not too much for Mikasa, she actually felt good. Eren kept thrusting himself into her, going deeper with every thrust. Eren kept going faster and managed to stutter;

“M-Mikasa, a-am I-I going t-t-too fast? A-are you okay? D-do you want m-me t-to s-s-s-stop? Uhhhn…”

“Keep quiet, we don’t want anyone knowing that we’re_AAAAAAHNNN” Mikasa moaned in response, nearing her orgasm, her body growing stiff as a board.

XXXX

“Oh…Yes…you’re doing good, Sierra…very good…Oh…shit…” Sierra stuttered.

Sierra had reached her G-spot. Sierra muffled her orgasm cry with her shirt.

She took deep breaths and got a towel she brought and then cleaned up the mess she had made.

“Shit…I’m a squirter…” Sierra said.

She ran back to the barracks.

XXXX

“M-Mikasa…I’M GONNA…C-CUM UHH…AHHN…AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhnnnnn!” Eren spilled himself into her and Mikasa reached her peak at the same time as his second orgasm.

“I…love you, Eren.” Mikasa said, still twitching from the smashing orgasm.

They just laid there for a while until they fell asleep.

Xx end of chapter xX


	17. The Mind's Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don’t know anymore…

The next morning, Eren woke up with Mikasa resting under his chin, with no blankets, naked, and on a mattress in the basement. He then realized what he had did wrong.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!” Eren yelled, waking Mikasa.

Mikasa looked down on her naked body. She looked at Eren, and just blushed.

“D-Did w-we j-just…?” Eren stuttered. “Shit! What if everyone’s awake? We are in biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig shit, Mikasa!” Eren quickly put on his underwear and his shirt and ran up the basement stairs.

He ran down the hall and opened up the door. Eren sighed in relief as he saw no one was awake yet. The sky was still dark.

Mikasa came over to Eren with both their clothes.

“Let’s just go, Mikasa!” Eren said, grabbing Mikasa’s arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TIMESKIP TO 2:00 IN THE AFTERNOON**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sierra and Sally were having a talk while Mikasa was next to them thinking about last night. She was a bit worried on what the consequences were going to be like if everyone found out that she was pregnant with Eren’s child.

“ _When someone finds out, I’ll tell him…but we still don’t know if I’m really carrying Eren’s child._ ” Mikasa thought.

“ _I know there is a possibility that you are pregnant, Mikasa._ ” Sierra projected into Mikasa’s mind.

“S-Sierra? It’s probably just me.” Mikasa said.

“No.” Sierra replied.

Mikasa’s eyes grew big.

“I don’t really know how I got this power, but it’s pretty cool…” Sierra said.

“Power?” Mikasa said.

“Yes…I do have a power…”

Xx end of chapter xX

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot to mention that this is an AU fic. Sorry.


	18. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fuck.

About a month later, everyone looked outside in awe. It had snowed last night! The ground was covered in a thick white blanket of snow. Everything was covered in snow!

Although, it had been confirmed to Mikasa that she was pregnant. Eren still never knew. Now…it was time to tell him.

“Eren?” Mikasa said.

“Oh, hey, Mikasa!” Eren said cheerfully.

“Eren…I need to tell you something…” Mikasa said.

“What is it?” Eren replied.

“Eren…”

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

“I’m pregnant…”

“Wh-What?” Eren uttered, his eyes growing big at what she had just said.

Eren panicked at the thought of his love getting kicked out because of this.

Mikasa put a single hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry.”

“I’ll be fine”

_I’ll be fine…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mira was clearing out snow from the military grounds along with Jarvis, Brooke, and a few others.

“Hey! Mira! How is your relationship with Levi holding up?” Jarvis said.

“Oh, I’d never complain! He’s perfect! Oh, and have you also noticed that I started losing weight?” Mira said.

“Oh, yeah! Why?” Jarvis replied.

“Well…me and Levi have been thinking about having a baby!” Mira said.

Jarvis dropped his shovel.

“What?! No way!” Jarvis said cheerfully.

“But we’re just waiting until we get married…” Mira said.

“Ah, I see…” Jarvis said.

They continued shovelling the snow.

Xx end of chapter xX

 


	19. What if this was my last day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long-ass chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay…I’m running out of ideas for these pointless author’s notes…Why am I even writing this? It’s so fucking pointless…I’ll be waiting to get someone to read it or even get a page about it on TV Tropes. Well, I’ll just have to dream on…I know it’ll never happen T_T

The next day…

Mira was walking outside with Levi. They were holding hands, despite Levi not paying attention to Mira whatsoever.

Suddenly, Mira grabbed a snowball and threw it at Jarvis, who was nearby.

Then, she went into a full-on snowball fight with him.

“Mira? What the holy hell are you_” Levi’s sentence was cut off when Jarvis threw a snowball at him.

“Jarvis, you ass_” Jarvis threw another snowball at Levi.

Levi picked up a small pile of snow and formed it into a ball. He threw it at Jarvis with all of his force.

“Jarvis…you…idiot…how…fucking…dare…you…throw…snowballs…at…your superior!” Levi shouted, stopping at every word to throw snowballs at the pony tailed man.

“Hey! No fair!” Jarvis yelled in a light-hearted tone.

Mira lost her balance and tumbled into Levi, causing both to fall over.

Mira let out a light-hearted chuckle before Levi got up and looked at her.

“Hey…sorry! Don’t kill me!” Mira said.

Levi put his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay, Mira.” Levi said.

“Oh…okay…” Mira said.

“Mira…there is something very important I would like to ask you…”

“What is that…?” Mira said.

…

“Mira Weber…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Will you marry me?”

“What………???………………...............YES! YES OF COURSE I WILL! I WILL MARRY YOU, BABY!” Mira shouted happily, tears of joy filling her chocolate brown eyes. She picked up the short man and spun around.

“Mira! Put me down!” Levi shouted.

“Yes, sir!” Mira said as she did what she was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mira was sitting quietly on the floor of Levi’s bedroom.

“Mira, what the hell are you still doing here? I thought I asked you to leave a minute ago!” a shirtless Levi said.

“Levi…” Mira whispered.

“Am I speaking another language? Get out!” Levi shouted.

“What if this was my last day? What if I died? Would you laugh, would you cry, or would you not care at all? I care, and if you died, I would kill myself just so I could be with you in the afterlife. I love you…I…just want to be with you until the day I die…” Mira said, hugging the black-haired man while tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

“Mira…I would care…I would do anything to save you, but everyone needs to have their privacy…now go. We can have a long talk in the morning.” Levi replied.

“But…”

“No buts! Go away or I’ll make you.” Levi said.

Mira kissed Levi on the lips.

“Mira…Okay…if you really want to…’ Levi said, rolling his eyes.

He kissed her back.

_I love you…_

Levi pinned Mira against the door and then they started to make out against the door.

Cold air filled the murky room as they kissed passionately against the door like two male animals fighting for dominance.

Miranda felt hot, barricading the cold air floating through the room. Levi was pleased with Mira’s behaviour.

L-Levi…T-Take m-me p-please…I…need you…” Miranda stuttered.

Mira took off her jacket, then her harness. Levi unbuttoned her black shirt, with Miranda panting loudly at the sight.

“Hehe, you dirty girl. I know what I’m gonna do to you my love.” Levi said softly with a smirk.

“…I…I…I…I love you…” Mira replied.

He grasped one of her breasts, squeezing it firmly, and in a circular motion. Mira grabbed his still-clothed groin, making him moan.

“heh, So, that’s how you wanna play, huh? Very well, Miranda.” Levi stated, proceeding to remove Mira’s black lace bra and pants. Mira started sweating in anticipation as Levi’s ever-growing erection was starting to show.

“Mira…I love you.” he said, as they flopped down on the bed

“I…know, Levi…I…love you…too…” Mira replied.

They started to make out on the bed, both of them feeling hot.

Miranda wasn’t going to wait any longer. After that, Levi put his face between Mira’s voluptuous breasts. Mira moaned softly.

He then started stroking her clothed pussy, making Mira breathe heavily

Levi started sucking on her nipple and playing with the other. Mira felt a shock of pleasure run through her veins as he switched.

“Please…I want you” Miranda whispered.

She slowly took off her panties, revealing her vagina. She…wanted him…she…wanted to…feel him…inside…of…her.

He inserted his middle finger and his index finger into her sex, thrusting ever so slowly. He went faster, harder, deeper. He stopped. He licked his fingers.

“Heh, you taste good. The only filth I enjoy.” Levi said.

“Ugh, you jerk! I was about to climax!” Miranda yelled.

“I can make up for that.” Levi replied.

He took off his boxers, exposing his throbbing member.

“You know, it’s not that often that we get to have a little fun like this, so let’s make this one extra special. I_” Mira was cut off when he penetrated her. Mira rolled her eyes back as he went a bit deeper.

Levi thrust his cock into Miranda harder and harder, which left Mira a moaning, purring, whimpering mess.

Miranda was getting closer to her climax, feeling so good, moaning uncontrollably. She never felt so good in a while.

They continued to kiss passionately while they fucked each other. Mira’s legs twitched as she was nearing her orgasm. It was starting to be too much for her. She dug her nails into Levi’s muscular back, then, she let go as he spilled himself inside Mira.

Mira was tired. She fell asleep shortly after her bone-smashing orgasm.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me! Mira!” Levi shouted.

“Sorry…sex…just makes me…tired.” Mira replied as she dozed off into slumber.

“Whatever…”, he replied as he put a blanket on the girl and kissed her on the cheek.

Xx end of chapter xX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter is long...


	20. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penisu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Already got the draft for ch21. This is going to be another long one, I think. I also wrote a little manga for the story. Sorry I haven’t been updating!

Mira woke up with Levi’s arm around her. Well, not quite in that way, as it looked like Levi was grabbing her. The sheets were a mess, the blankets were in a heap on the floor, and there he was. Messy hair, awkward position, and snoring loud enough that it could even wake up Sierra.

“Ah!” Levi shouted as he woke up from slumber with a flash.

“Levi? Are you feeling alright?” Mira said in a worried tone.

“My squad…I saw them again…their faces…I heard their voices…I miss them…” Levi said.

“It’s fine. Now let’s get dressed. But…I feel it too. Jane Stein…Tyson Kelly…the list goes on…those were two of the lives lost during the Female Titan ambush.” Mira said.

“I…yes…I lost my entire squad during that expedition…” Levi said.

“I only lost half of mine…” Mira said.

“You’re lucky…” Levi said. He softly kissed Mira on the cheek.

Mira blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sierra and the others were preparing for an expedition.

Whoo, that was…shit…I think I spooked her…” Sierra said before the horse kicked her in the face.

“Agh…fuck me…” Sierra uttered, blood pouring out of her nose.

“Are you okay?” Ceri said, running over to Sierra.

“I’m fine…it’s just blood, I didn’t break my nose, I don’t think.” Sierra said, cupping her nose.

“Are you sure?” Ceri said.

“Yes…I’m very sure.” Sierra said in a huffy tone.

Everyone was still preparing for the battle that was to come. Mikasa and Eren walked over to the two.

“Hey, MiMi…are you sure you’re well enough to go on this expedition? I mean…you’re pregnant…and the baby might get hurt, you and the baby could both die…” Ceri said.

“I’ll be fine.” she replied…

“Are you sure???” Ceri said.

“Yes, I am very sure…I’m only a month along.” Mikasa said.

“Suit yourself, but I’m not gon’ replace Eren if dat kid ends up growin’ without a dad.” Ceri said.

_I’ll be fine…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mira had a look of determination on her reddened face. Everyone was all ready to move out.

“Alright, everyone…time to paint the snow red with our blood…” Mira uttered.

Everyone headed out.

_Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death…_

Mira rode through the snow-covered field. Her short brown hair swept up behind her as she rode on her horse with the others.

“There’s one…” Mira said as she flew off her horse and into the sky…

She latched onto a tree and went to the sky, and locked onto her target, but before she could, someone else had claimed her would-be prey. The person slashed the neck of the creature and Mira jumped down to the ground, and mounted her horse once again.

“Shit…they stole my chance…wait…Mikasa?” Mira said, shielding her eyes from the sunlight.

“Mikasa? Aren’t you pregnant?” Mira said, walking over to the girl.

“Yeah, so?” Mikasa said in response.

“You’re lucky you didn’t hurt the baby.” Mira said.

“Yeah. It’s dangerous out here…” Mikasa said.

“Let’s go. We don’t want to get eaten out here…” Mira said, mounting Pandora once again.

Xx end of chapter xX

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk...


	21. The ceremony + Ceri's two surprises!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh, lordy…still no comments on this work. I had to take a break for a little while due to me not having enough time to actually write this chapter…Sorry! Ugh…one second, I need to let my 2 dogs back in……okay back lol. I have no idea why I’m doing this…I just want to pull my hair out…ffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_ Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter where Mira said she lost half her squad to the Female Titan instead of Sierra’s titan. I forgot. Sorry XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the ceremony

…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mira felt nervous

…and a bit sick…the others were worried as well. Jarvis was the most worried out of them all, since he cared for her like a little sister. Wait, who am I kidding, she WAS his sister!

“

Ugh…I’ve been feeling sick for the past few days…” Mira groaned. Mira felt like she was going to vomit, so she found a wastebasket, and puked an ocean in there.

“

Are you feeling alright? I need to ask you a question…when was your last period?” Jarvis asked worryingly.

‘

Well, it was supposed to happen a few days after I had sex with Levi. Do you suppose that I’m…pregnant?” Mira said.

“

Well, we can run a few tests on you a day after the ceremony, and the reception…then we’ll take a urine sample from you. How does that sound?” Jarvis said.

“

Sounds good. I guess…”

“

But you’ll have to pee in a cup and give it to the nurses.” Jarvis said.

“

Yes, I know how a urine test goes.” Mira angrily said.

“

I’m pretty sure everyone’s waiting for you. Let’s go!” Jarvis said, finishing putting on the corset of her wedding dress.

“

Okay…let’s go…I’m scared though…” Mira said.

“

It’s fine…” Jarvis said.

“

Okay…here we go…Mira…you’re not a little girl anymore…you can do this…” Mira said to herself.

Jarvis and Mira opened the door.

Mira slowly walked down the aisle…

Mira was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, naw, who am I kidding

…It was black with a corset-like top, ripped red and black tulle with red bows in all shapes and sizes, there was a piece of red lace criss-crossing her breasts, Dark red roses of all shapes and sizes decorated the skirt, a veil with ripped black tulle, all with simple black pumps.

(AN: There. I snazzed up the dress. You’re welcome.)

Mira kept slowly walking down the aisle.

Mira walked up to Levi.

They looked into each other’s eyes.

Mira shut off her attention-span until Levi shouted;

“

Mira! Were you even listening?!”

“

Oh, I’m sorry…” Mira said.

After reciting their vows, they finally kissed, making their marriage final.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another timeskip cuz’ I’m lazy as fuck DX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the reception, it was a happy time. Everyone was eating and talking, having fun. Suddenly, a drunken Jarvis jumped up on the table.

“Let’s just…I forgot what I was going to say…let’s just…shit…” Jarvis mumbled loudly.

He fell off and went flat on his face.

“Ooooh…” Sierra said.

“…He’s fine.” Ceri said, looking over the passed-out squad leader on the wooden floor. She dragged him into an abandoned corner of the large room.

“Heh…” Ceri said, scratching the back of her head. She then brushed her dreadlocks out of her petite face.

But then, she was almost blinded by a bright light from the middle of the room.

“What the…” Ceri uttered, shielding her eyes.

Coming out of the light was a girl with bright blue eyes, long flowing russet brown hair with a single bright rosy pink streak in it. She had two large white wings on her back and wore a pretty, white, elegant dress. A golden halo sat upon her head. She instantly recognized the girl. She was Bianca!

“Bianca?” Ceri stuttered.

The angelic figure walked over to the dark-skinned girl.

_“Never thought you would see the last of me, Ceri?”_

The girl said.

“You…but…the titans killed you! You died! How is this even possible?” Ceri said, inching herself back on the floor in a crabwalk-like fashion.

She just smiled.

_“Now, I apologize for potentially ruining this very special event. Now, shall we keep this party going?”_

Bianca said.

“Yeah…you kinda stopped it abruptly, but we can try to start it up again, right?” Ceri said enthusiastically.

_“Sure, I would like to try to put this party back on the road.”_

Bianca said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was dancing, which meant everyone had a partner. Sierra was with Armin, Sally was with Sora, Eren was, well, obviously, with Mikasa, all of them except for one. Ceri.

“It’s fun see that everyone has partners.” Ceri said sarcastically before letting out a long sigh.

Suddenly, a large, broad hand was lain over her shoulder.

She looked up.

“Commander?” Ceri said.

“I noticed you didn’t have a partner. Care to dance?” he said.

“Oh…sure…that would be nice.” Ceri said.

Ceri couldn’t believe her eyes! She was going to have a partner, but not an ordinary one, but the commander himself! She happily took his hand.

“Commander, you_”

“Please. Call me Erwin.” he said, putting a single finger over her lips.

“Um…okay…Erwin.” Ceri said, blushing.

They kept on dancing, until Erwin said;

“I need to tell you something. Follow me.” he said, lightly pulling Ceri into a nearby broom closet.

“What the_” Ceri said.

Ceri was interrupted by a single kiss on the lips from the blond man.

Her face instantly turned red.

‘Um…I…um…I…I…C…C…I mean…” Ceri stuttered before he kissed her again, this time, on her forehead.

“Oh, are you okay with me saying this?” Erwin asked.

“What is that?” Ceri said.

“…I love you…”

“Wh-what?” Ceri said.

He took her small hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Xx end of chapter xX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter...shit, I fail at life.


	22. Mira is such a bucket of fangirlyness sorry not sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay. I was just about to give up and abandon this piece-of-shit fanfic. Just about, people. That’s how terrible I think it is.

The next day, Mira still felt exhausted from last night’s event. She laid quietly on the floor in the bathrooms. She was waiting for Jarvis to get back with the results. And then, the door swung open to reveal a happy-looking Jarvis.

“Good news, Mira! The results came in! Ready for the shock of your life?”

“Um…sure…am I pregnant or not? Give me those damn results!” Mira said, snatching the papers from Jarvis’ hand.

Mira dropped the papers and cupped her mouth with her hands.

“So? Tell me what it says!” Jarvis said.

“Oh…my…sweet…mother…” Mira stuttered.

“Tell me already!”

“J-Jarvis…”

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

“I-It came up positive. I’m pregnant…” Mira said, trembling from surprise.

“Eee-yup!” Jarvis said, taking the papers and sorting them out.

“But…the titans…the pregnancy might end in miscarriage or even death…oh my gosh, why isn’t this fan fiction a modern Alternate Universe?” Mira said.

“You broke the 4th wall!” Jarvis said.

“Anyway, don’t worry. I’ll protect you, and make sure none of that happens.” he added.

“Should we tell Levi about this?” Mira said.

“We should wait until you can’t hide it anymore.” Jarvis said.

“No! I want to tell him now!” Mira said.

“Okay…it’s not my kid, so why the hell not?” Jarvis said taking Mira’s arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levi was working at his desk, as usual. He then heard a knock on the door.

“BAAAAAAAAAAABYYYYYYYYYY! Knock, knock!”

“Go away.” Levi said.

“I have something to tell you!!!” Mira said in a sing-song-y voice.

“Ugh…what is it? Open up.” Levi groaned.

Mira opened the door.

“What the fuck is it? And make it quick.” Levi added.

“Okay, here we go…Levi…The results just came in!”

“What results?” Levi said.

“Levi…okay, get ready for this…I’m pregnant!”

And with that, Levi dropped the pen he was using, whilst spewing tea all over the desk.

“That’s bullshit!” Levi yelled.

“Dude, do you even know where babies come from?” Mira said.

“Of…of course I do, you idiot. And good job. You got my desk dirty and my papers wet!”

“That kinda sounded_”

“Shut up and clean this all up!” Levi yelled angrily.

“Okay, geez.” Mira said, grabbing a nearby towel.

“But…I still can’t believe I’m going to be a father…”

“Oh, it can be arranged…”

“Ugh…” Levi said, cupping his face with his hands.

“Tee hee!”

Xx end of chapter xX

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol


	23. Christmas!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas yay!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Merry Christmas, everyone! I decided to make a special Christmas chapter for gits and shiggles! Enjoy! I have no life!

“Okay, everyone! We’re all going to do something called a “Secret Santa” event! Jarvis told me about it!” Sierra said.

“What?” “The shit is that?” “Eh?” Were some of the things heard from the crowd of 15.

“Grab a name from the bucket. Whosever name is on it, you will have to get a present for him or her!” Sierra said, holding a bucket of small slips of paper with names on them. “Everyone gather round in a circle!”

She started to go around the circle, making people grab the slips of paper out of the bucket.

“Please be Eren, please be Eren…oh…” Mikasa said, taking a slip of paper from the bucket. The slip said, in Sierra’s handwriting, “Taylor”.

Although, Eren got lucky, as the slip of paper he grabbed said…”Mikasa”.

Everyone grabbed the slips of paper to see who they got.

“Okay, now, absolutely NO telling anyone who you got.”

**Timeskip cuz’ I’m lazy as fuck**

Everyone was busy opening their gifts. There was great ones, bad ones, somewhere in between…

“Hey, Mikasa! Here’s your Secret Santa gift.” Eren said, holding a pink ribbon.

“Where’s the gift?” Mikasa said.

“That is your gift.”

“Is it for the baby?” Mikasa said.

“No…It’s for you. I figured pink would look beautiful on you, but that’s impossible for you to be any more beautiful than you already are.” Eren said, tying the ribbon in a bow in her hair.

“Th-thank you…you’re so sweet, Eren.” Mikasa said.

He kissed her passionately on the lips.

They held each other close.

“Thank you for the ribbon. I love it. It’s the best present I’ve ever gotten…” Mikasa said, tears of joy filling her dark gray orbs. She smiled. “I’ll keep this forever…”

_“I love you…”_

Xx end of chapter xX

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cute Eremika chapter. Sorry. I just love it so much. They're so cute together!


	24. Saki Yamihiro's rebirth

It was the middle of the night. Mira was asleep in her bed.

She was dreaming about how she and Levi would raise their child when it was born. She smiled in her sleep. Suddenly, a red light had started to emerge.

"Mira..."

Mira woke up from her dream, rubbing her eye.

"Hey, I was in the middle of an awesome dream! Why would you...who...who are you?" Mira said.

The figure was female. She had long dark sky-blue hair laced with black roses, a skimpy leather outfit, and two demon wings sprawling from her back along with two smaller ones on her head.

"What...who are you?" Mira said.

"Saki...don't you remember me? I'm your cousin. Yuuki. Of the house of Yamihiro." the girl said.

"No...wait, if this is one of Jarvis' pranks, I swear to Holy Maria, I will strangle him and snap his little turkey neck."

"Saki. This is no joke."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Mira!

"Saki...you're a demon. Don't you remember that? Not only are you a demon, but you are one of the most powerful demon goddesses to ever live."

"That's...that's bullshit! I'm a human! I'm a_"

"Let me explain...You were taken in by a group of angel bandits about 100 years ago. They interrogated you and erased your memories about everything that had happened before you had met the Faithful One as a demon. They had also erased the memory of you from his head as well to avoid him remembering that you weren't human. After that, they had trapped you in a life-preserving crystal in your human form. After your release, we had changed the flow of the Timeline to put you as a squad leader with average skills."

"Who is this..."Faithful One"?" Mira said.

"Your husband. Levi, I recall?" Yuuki said.

"How...how do you know his name? And what is this "Timeline"? Explain, please!" Mira replied.

"I know the names of everyone you ever knew. And I don't have time to explain the Timeline. I have to go and guard the Blood Crystal." Yuuki said, opening up a portal. She jumped in.

"It's...It's all coming to me..." Mira said, clutching her head. "How will this affect the baby?"

"And am I really from the Yamihiro bloodline?" Mira added. "The Yamihiros can contain unthinkable powers, so it makes sense for me to be some sort of powerful deity...Maybe I'll just hold the questions off until tomorrow."

This is only the beginning of the rebirth of Saki Yamihiro.

Xx end of chapter xX


	25. Angel Palace! The butler is a shota?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I think I'll speed up the updates. How's that?

A few months had passed. Mikasa was about 6 months pregnant at this point, while Mira was only 5 months. (AN: I'm sorry about the timeskip.) They could no longer engage in combat due to the dangers of spiraling out of control at about 70MPH and hurting or even killing you and the unborn child. They had been staying in Lady Bianca's mansion up in the Overworld (3) to prevent the titans from ever drawing near.

"Hey, Bianca! Why do you look so sad? This place is awesome!" Mira said.

"It's...it's not as perfect as it seems. The Overworld isn't as good as it sounds..." Bianca said, a tear streaming down her cheek. "We have been living in constant fear of the demon-vampires who invade our people. There's been 300 recorded deaths so far."

"Oh my...is it okay if I say it?"

Bianca nodded.

"Oh my god, that's terrible! I sure hope I'm not next..." Mira whimpered, shuddering at the thought of death.

"Let's go home. It's getting dark." Bianca said, taking the two up some steps and to a beautiful white marble palace with designs in many pastel colors.

"Ooh, shiny!" Mira said.

"Now, be careful. You don't want to hurt the baby, now do you?" Bianca said, holding Mira.

Sakura petals flew in many directions as the three girls entered the palace.

"Tanaka, bring these two to their rooms." Bianca shouted.

Soon after, a boy who looked about 11 with purple hair and red and white (they were mismatched) eyes wearing a white suit walked into the large room.

"Hey, kid. Aren't you a little young to be working?" Mira said, looking at the boy.

"What are you talking about? I'm 300 years old!"

"This is Tanaka. He's the butler here." Bianca said.

"Well, at least you're cute!" Mira said, patting the boy on the head.

"Hey, Mikasa, why aren't you talking? This kid is so cute!"

She remained silent.

Tanaka took the girls up to their rooms, both rooms looking identical to each other.

"You two make yourselves at home~!" he said before he left the two in their rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Later...  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A rustling sound came from Mira's bedroom.

Mira soon woke up, rubbing her eye.

"What was that?" 

She then looked over to see two red glowing eyes looking directly at her.

Mira screamed as she inched herself away from the dark figure.

A firm, gloved hand grabbed her and two fangs were set at the nape of her neck before a spear was ran through the figure's forehead.

The person holding the spear was...Tanaka.

"Are you alright, Saki?" Tanaka said. He licked the blood off the spear.

"Saki? Why are you calling me that?" Mira said.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good. I'm a hybrid. Half angel, half demon."

"I thought angels and demons were enemies!" Mira said.

"There are some exceptions. Like your niece. She is in love with with an angel. I actually know him. And don't worry, Mistress Bianca doesn't know." he said, brushing off Mira and himself and setting Mira into her bed.

"Good night, Saki."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The next morning...  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, mistress." Tanaka said, opening the curtains. "What would you like me to make for breakfast for you and the guests?"

"Just a simple breakfast. Like I always have." Bianca said, getting out of her large, king-sized bed.

"What would you like to drink for this morning?" Tanaka said

"Just a simple cup of milk tea. And don't overdo it with the sugar like last time." Bianca said. "Dress me."

"Yes, ma'am." Tanaka said, proceeding to put Bianca in her usual clothing (white corset with matching lace, white ribbon for belt, long skirt, and wrappings around her feet.), and walked Bianca out of her bedroom.

"Did you take care of the vampires invading the palace last night?" Bianca said, eyeing Tanaka over.

"Yes, I did. I saved Mira from one of those pieces of shits." Tanaka sputtered.

"...You're a strange little child. You know that?"

Xx end of chapter xX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3) The Overworld is a haven for angels to dwell after they had spent enough time in Heaven. Humans and allies of the angels are also welcome to stay here as they please.


	26. Eren's visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have no idea.

Later that day, Bianca was taking off her clothes in preparation of Tanaka giving her her daily bath.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Tanaka said.

"Um...bathe me, like you always do. What are you trying to imply?"

"...I've always loved you...I dream about you every night...Heck, I sometimes even masturbate thinking about you...I've always been lonely, every day, every night, every single second of my life!"

"Masturbate? B-but...how did you..."

"I looked at your collection."

"...okay, but I won't be gentle...those things are pretty intense for your tiny body...can you handle it?" Bianca said seductively, jerking Tanaka's pants and undergarments at the same time, revealing his cute little boner.

"Please be gentle..." he whimpered before he screamed when Bianca turned him over and placed her lips on the base of his asshole.

"Lady Bianca...nnn...mmm...ahhn~!" Tanaka moaned as she lapped his anus. Bianca then snuck a few fingers into him.

"Stroke it...it'll add extra pleasure..." Bianca said, pulling away from his asshole.

He did what he was told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AH!" Tanaka snapped up from spacing out.

"Tanaka? Are you waiting for the seasons to change or are you going to bathe me?" Bianca shouted.

"Oh...sorry, mistress..."

He proceeded to bathe her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh...I miss Mikasa..." Eren uttered. He was pacing around in circles around the boy's cabin.

"You know, it is possible to go up there and visit her." Taylor said, grabbing a white crystal.

"What's that?" Armin said, looking at Taylor.

"It's something Bianca gave to me at Mira's wedding." Taylor said.

"What do you do? Rub it 3 times and make a wish or something?" Eren said.

Suddenly, a white light appeared.

"Bianca? What are you doing here?" Eren said, covering his eyes.

"Come with me, young one. You did mention that you wanted to see Mikasa again, right? Then come on." Bianca said, grabbing Eren's arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tanaka. We have a guest." Bianca said, opening the mansion door.

"Welcome to Angel Palace!" Tanaka said.

"Eren?"

"Mikasa! I missed you." Eren said, going up the steps to greet Mikasa

They hugged, trying to watch out for the baby.

"How's the baby?" Eren said, kneeling down and putting his hands on her belly.

"It's going good. I've been getting lots of fresh air along with Mira. Her child seems to be doing good as well. But I still can't believe I'm going to be a mother at such a young age. I was waiting to start have children when I left the Survey Corps when the titans were gone." Mikasa said.

"YO, TITAN BOY! Damnit, I wish I could run...but this damn baby..." Mira said, walking over to Eren.

"Being pregnant sucks..." Mira said, putting an arm around Mikasa.

"And this filler is a bit pointless, right? Something needs to happen...Like, something intresting?" Mira said.

"Well, we don't have anything else good that the writer of this will make us do. Maybe throw in a sex scene? What do the readers want?" Eren said, scratching the back of his head.

"Let's just end the chapter." Bianca said.

Xx end of chapter xX


	27. Dark Memories of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not just self-indulgent bs i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Big announcement! The sneakpeek for the BFG fanime is up on Youtube! I got the idea for this chapter from the animation. And it would bring great happiness to me if you could lend a hand!

"Hey, Sierra...I heard you hit your head. Are you feeling okay?" Armin said, walking over to Sierra.

"Oh..hey...I'm doing fine...although I still have a bit of a headache." Sierra said, turning her head to look at him.

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you...do you remember our childhood together?" he said, looking at the blond, smiling.

Sierra stared at him.

"Hey, don't you remember, Sierra?" Armin said, still smiling.

It took Sierra a few seconds to respond, she then blushed and smiled.

"Yes. Yes I do. Of course. I remember it like it was yesterday." Sierra said.

"We used to play in the open field, I would sometimes tag along with you, Eren and Mikasa and have long talks. I also remember showing you some of my drawings...they were happy times." Sierra said. "Yeah..."

Suddenly...something triggering popped up in her head. Images flashed through her head, her heartbeat became faster and she clenched her head, clenching her teeth. She screamed and flopped down on the ground.

"Sierra!" Armin yelled.

Images continued to flash through her mind until she fell unconcious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sierra? Sierra? Are you okay, Sierra? Sierra? Sierra......"

Sierra woke up in the infirmary next to Armin.

"Are you okay, Sierra?" Armin said, lightly placing his hand on hers.

"Hmm...guess I blacked out again..."

"You better learn to stop doing that, Kowalski...It's gonna cause a lot of problems." Levi said, walking into the room.

"Oh...hehe...I'll try not to, Heichou...I just can't control myself. I'm sorry...heehee..."

"Why are you calling me that?" Levi said.

Sierra just giggled.

"God, I can't understand you, you filthy brat." Levi scoffed, walking out of the room.

Sierra blushed when she spotted Armin's hand on hers.

"Shall we take in this moment?" Sierra said before she kissed him on the cheek.

Armin remained silent until he kissed her back. On the lips.

The kiss melted into a full-fletched makeout session.

"Oh...not like that...I didn't mean to...looks like you're getting a bit too excited..." Sierra said, her face growing redder than that of fresh blood upon spotting his erection.

"Ah!" Armin screamed as Sierra spotted his arousal. His face grew redder than Sierra's.

He walked out of the room with a look of embarrassment crossing his face as he grabbed his crotch.

"Before you go, I want to ask you something...can I call you "Aru-kun"?"

"Um...sure...I guess..."

Sierra looked away and blushed.

Xx end of chapter xX


	28. whythefuckdidimakeareftoanadelesong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, this girl commented on one of the chapters I put up on my DeviantArt asking if this was for real. To answer your question, it's a mix of both. I only wrote this to try and get some sort of recongnition on the Internet. I still like to write this because writing fanfiction IS SO FUCKEN FUN HAHAHAHAHA

Back up in the Overworld, everyone was locking their doors and windows for the night, in case any demon-vampires snatch them up.

Meanwhile, Mira was panicking about tonight and was wondering why the demon-vampires from a little while ago attacked her. This mysterious Yuuki girl had kept telling her that she was a demon, but was still worried and scared. Suddenly, a red flash emerged from the room she was in.

"SAKI!"

"Yuuki? Why so scared all of a sudden?" Mira said, brushing herself off.

"Come outside! It's awful!" Yuuki shouted, grabbing Mira's hand and dashing outside the palace.

Outside, Yuuki was right! Everything was in shambles! Demon-vampires were everywhere battling angels and...the Survey Corps?

"What? What's going on here? What is everyone I know doing here?" Mira said before she felt something deep within her core. A fire emerged from deep in her heart...Flames from broken street lamps, other ones scattered around the broken village bunched up around her...the flames bunched up in her hands and she started to control the fire, shooting fireballs every which way.

She continued doing this until the entire village was covered in a black smoke. When the smoke dissappeared, good demons emerged from the shadows.

"Thank you..." they said. They were then escorted out of the Overworld.

"What...what just happened?" Mira said, looking down on her hands.

"I don't know..." Mikasa said, brushing her clothes off. "...Hey, what's that on your hand?"

Mira looked down onto her hand. A glowing black mark had appeared on her palm.

"Huh...well, now all the demon-vampires are gone. Your people can live in peace now, right, Bianca?" Mira said, looking at the brunette.

"Yes. Thank you." she said, smiling. "I will plan a party in celebration of your brave action."

"Well, it was hard, considering that I'm...you know...pregnant!" Mira said, chuckling. "I'm tired."

"Let's go home"

Xx end of chapter xX


	29. A night to remember: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, first update in AGES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Surprise! You thought I would abandon this story, huh? Well think again, sport!

Everyone had gathered at the palace in the Overworld.

“This is so exciting! A party!!!” Sierra said in-between cheers of joy.

“Especially since you'll get to see your precious MiMi again, hey, Eren?” Taylor said.

“I don't love her that much! Of course, I love her, but I'm not like those creepy yandere girls Sierra keeps writing about.” Eren shouted. “Who are you, Ceri?”

“I let him use that nickname.” Ceri said. “Don't be such a little cunt.”

“Calm down, everyone. Stop blabbering. It's fucking annoying." Levi grumbled.

"Alright...geezyoudonthavetobeanassaboutit" Jarvis said.

"What did you say?!" Levi yelled, grabbing onto the collar of Jarvis' shirt.

"NOTHING!!!"

"..."

"God, you piss me off so much sometimes..." Levi added.

"You scare me sometimes...you know that? I mean, you are married to my sister, so you're technically my brother-in-law, but I digress." Jarvis said.

“We're here!!!” Sierra said.

“Welcome!”

“Hey, Bianca!” Ceri said.

“Hello. It took me and the servants a while to decorate the ballroom...”

“You helped?” Sally said. “I thought people like you just sat on their asses all day drinking tea and eating diamonds or whatever the hell you rich people do.”

“And there's the bitch in our group. I'm the sex addict, and Sora is the sadist.”

“Why the fuck did you admit that? You're terrible.” Sally yelled.

"Ach, shut up you two. I'm only here because big sis Sierra's coming." A girl says. She's small, roughly 4'11, fair skin, red hair done up in drills, and crystal blue eyes contrasting with the sunset over the large castle town.

"Ah, Charlise Anne Rose..." Bianca said.

"Don't call me that! Just because I was raised under nobility doesn't mean I'm snobby and stuck up!" Charlise said with a snarl.

"You're kinda acting like that..." Sally said.

"Sh-shut up!!!!"

"Whatever. I can't believe a girl as bitchy as me is looking up to my sister." Sally said.

"I SWEAR TO HOLY MARIA IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT ME I WILL TAKE ONE OF THESE BLADES AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Jeez, no need to be violent, Charlise." Ceri said as the girls went to change.

"Ugh...fine. I would say something negative about you, but then I would be considered a racist maybe."

*REALLY BIG COSTUME PORN SCENE SKIP THIS PLEASE*

A few moments later, the girls came out wearing their dresses.

Sierra was wearing a frilly blue low-cut dress with ribbons and lace on the back and front. The upper area showed off how big her boobs were. Sally and Sora were wearing green and red versions respectively.

Ceri was wearing a short, sexy orange dress with long, white stockings covering the uncovered skin along with orange pumps.

Taylor was wearing a simple raggedy suit with a purple tie, while Mira had slipped into a simple black silk dress that reached the floor with a pair of red slip-ons, and Jarvis, wearing a red button-up with black pants and brown leather boots.

Xx to be continued xX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, Charlise is a bitch. What do you think about her so far?


	30. DISCONTINUED

I have decided to discontinue this story.

It's too cringeworthy. So, I'm considering re-writing this magnum opus of shit.

So, what happens next in a nutshell is Mikasa has the baby, Mira also has a baby, who ages super fast and is like, the reincarnation of a long-dead god, an albino prick appears in a big airship and gives everyone a bad time and Annie becomes some night-stalker thing who like, resets everything. Also Marco's soul is put into a hellhound, Taylor is a birb titan, Jarvis goes full-creeper on Hanji (who is blinded), and Sierra gets knocked-up by Armin too and gives birth to like, the Antichrist twins.

So, basically it's an edgy mess full of Satan stuff.

I hate my mallgoth-psuedo-weeaboo phase so much jfc :U

 

 

im so sorry for all of this isayama-san


End file.
